


Perennial

by yuuago



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/M, Prologue Era (Stand Still Stay Silent), beginning of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: Five moments of fondness.





	Perennial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helia7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helia7/gifts).



> Hello, dear recip! I hope you will enjoy these cozy prologue moments. :) Have a wonderful day!

Red and white. Good, strong colours.

Sigrun will like these, Aksel told himself, glancing at the chart to check the pattern before starting a new row of colourwork. They’d look simple enough, very traditional – to anyone who didn’t look closely enough to spot the skulls at the centre of the selbu roses.

He’d thought about giving her real roses, once. It had been a nice thought; a bright, fragrant splash of colour in her kitchen. But flowers weren’t really her style.

And now – well....

Roses were beyond them now.

This is better, Aksel told himself. He was sure of it.

* * *

“You should tell her,” Gøran said from across the table. “Everyone knows, anyway.”

“Um. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Well. Sigrun left a while back. Right?”

“Right.”

“And she said she’d be back here in about an hour. Right?”

“Yes...?” Aksel could feel his ears turning red.

“And you’ve been looking out the window once every minute, for the last thirty minutes.”

The door opened. He spotted a flash of bright hair sticking out from under her cap. A mittened hand waving at him, red and white.

He went to her. Whatever he would have said could wait.

* * *

They went to mend the fence together. One rifle between them.

Sigrun carried it. Aksel had taken to that better than he’d thought, but she was a crack shot at it.

Working together in silence to secure the wire where it had come loose, Aksel tried to concentrate only on that, and not what had been stirring in his head for months.

Then she rested her hand on his shoulder. Put her finger to her lips. Pointed with her eyes out into the forest, toward something he didn’t see.

He froze, and let her work, shot ringing in the air.

* * *

The first time Aksel beat her, winning their little bet by landing more shots than she did,, Sigrun reacted in pretty much the way he’d expected her to.

A headlock and a noogie, fist mussing his hair, all of it making him yelp as she laughed.

“Hah! You finally did it! Took you long enough!”

They were both panting when she let go of him. He looked at her, swallowing the desire to kiss her. Her smile was blindingly bright.

“Well,” he said, “I just did my best.”

“Sure. But I’ll beat you again, next time!”

Of course she would.

* * *

Spring rolled into summer.

With the sunlight came other troubles. Aksel and Sigrun found themselves setting higher limits, raising their bets of how many _things_ they could bring down.

It was a way to pass the time.

“You’ll have to try harder next time,” Sigrun said. 

They sat leaning together, tired after a long day. Tired – but alive.

She plucked a daisy from the bunch Aksel had given her for besting him again, and reached up to tuck it behind his ear. 

He reached up to touch it.

“It suits you,” Sigrun said, laughing.

She didn’t have to say more.


End file.
